Yubel: The Fallen Angel
by JadenXJesse lover
Summary: Sequel to Disturbia. Yubel, Judai's ex-girlfriend, returns to Judai's life only to mingle in his and Johan's relationship. But then Johan goes missing... JudaiXJohan and other pairings spoilers ... Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Disturbia and may contain strong language. JudaiXJohan

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter One**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"_Shit!" Judai whispered "Ummm... Johan, meet my girlfriend, Yubel..."_

"I'm so glad you still remember me, even after two years apart!" Yubel seductively purred and snuggled up next to Judai. "Hey, get off my boyfriend!"

"Your... your BOYFRIEND?! Judai please don't tell me you're going out with this... this _guy_!" she laughed with a hint of worry and anxiety.

"Well... We kind of... We had a... And in bed... and...." Judai stuttered hastily

She gave no reply save sorrowful, wide-opened eyes, dropped jaw and disbelief in her face. "I-I thought we had something..." she wept heavily "We both said we'd love each other no matter what! What did you to him you fucking bastard?!!" she aimed her threat at unsuspecting Johan.

"N-nothing... We just both love each other!" the bluenette proclaimed "Judai, why didn't you tell me about this?! I could have helped you... you know I would have my sweet love."

"Well, I thought you wouldn't like me if you knew I was in to girls. But believe me she was the only girl I loved, I swear to God!" replied the brow-eyed teen

"Ignore him Judai! I forgive you! I'll always forgive you! Remember when we first met? We both knew we were perfect for each other and straight away we fell in love. Please come back to me, hikari." pleaded the green-and-orange-eyed spirit.

"I'm sorry but I'm in love with Johan now and forever; yes we had something, but that was like a life time ago. Now please let us be..."

More floods of tears rushed down Yubel's reddened cheeks, followed closely by sniffles and whimpers. "Fine! Be that way! I... just... came... on... behalf... of... *deep breath* your brother. He says he's happy with Jehu and will be staying in hell."

"W-what?! How..." Judai stopped when he realised that his ex-girlfriend had disappeared into the night.

Hell (Haou and Jehu's abode)

"Your Highnesses! Why the FUCK did you send _me_ to Judai when you knew he was with Johan! Why must you be so cruel that you torture your own loyal subjects?!" Yubel angrily complained

The two kings of hell ceased their passionate, dark kiss and eyed the sapphire and white haired spirit frighteningly. "Well, if you have something wrong about our rule and words please do feel free to consult the fiery pits of hell. Now then, we expect nothing from you save obedience and faith in us. We knew that they were together but not as boyfriends. Any questions?" Haou calmly yet darkly stated

"No, sir..." she irritably replied.

"Good! Now go! You have been a good little spirit so we've freed you." "Thank you..."

Yubel, slightly calmer, then walked obediently out of the dark halls of hell. The previous events were soon washed away by one word, one person, one _victim_... Johan.

Yuki house, before dawn

The brunette was very used to having a spiky, teal haired head resting in the crook of his neck. He was used to the strawberry and sweet aroma his boyfriend had. He was used to the warm, comforting embrace of Johan. But he woke up with none of these pleasures.

Beside him, the bed was flat and the duvet was on the floor. The sweet smell, however, still lingered in the air, meaning Johan has not been gone for long. Judai was unconcerned but he checked the kitchen just to satisfy Johan's games. But no one was there...

He frantically ran around his house, searching harder and harder as time passed. He searched everywhere: the toilets, the living room and even the basement but still nothing. But then he noticed that Johan's favourite shoes were missing.

**He's outside!**

Judai, therefore grabbed his jacket, placed his black sneakers on his feet and swiftly ran outside, in his pyjamas; he didn't care he looked stupid, he just had to know where Johan was. Then as he stepped outside he detected an out of place crumble, distinct due to the contrast with his welcome mat. It was a letter:

_Dear Judai,_

_Come and meet me at the cliff, at 6:30. Everything will be explained then._

_Your Fallen Angel_

---

Ok, so I'll expect three, nice reviews this time before I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Two**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

_Dear Judai,_

_Come and meet me at the cliff, at 6:30. Everything will be explained then._

_Your Fallen Angel_

After he had finished reading this letter, he swiftly looked around, hoping to see her, but found only the woods behind him and the small village far in front of him. Then he quickly ran inside to look at the clock. **Six o'clock! Shit, I better get going.**

He hastily hurried to his room, vigorously opening his wardrobe. He found something decent and began changing into dark blue, tight jeans and a fitting shirt with it as well. He, once again, dashed outside, grabbing his bike and quickly cycled towards the cliff. He was going so quickly and anxiously, twice he nearly hit a pedestrian and once nearly into a tree!

6:28

The brunette arrived at the cliff sweating and out-of-breath. There he scanned for Yubel and/or Johan, but only found Yubel. Her elegant figure was beyond striking; her fragile, thin, nicely-curved body contrasted with the oddly-sudden snow. Her spiky hair jutting out and protecting her pale, beautiful face whilst remaining smooth and luscious under the cold snow. She kneeled there with her black wings extended out besides her, making her look as the angel she once was. Judai quickly snapped out of it, he couldn't think of her like this, not when he was in love. But she was so beautiful and perfect and angelic... **NO! I can't!**

"Hello my sweet love. I'm glad you're here..." she pleasingly whispered

"Look, I thought I told you, I'm not interested in you. We just can't be anymore." Judai calmly replied.

"I know, you said _you're_ not interested, I am."

"Look can we just skip the nice commentary and just go straight to the point: what have you done with _my_ Johan?!" Judai now slightly more angered

"Judai! Why would you think I have your boyfriend?! I've accepted your disinterest in me! I came here to help you, not to punish you! If we can't be _close_, we can at least still be good friends, right?" She innocently lowered her head to the side, widening her puppy-eyes whilst folding her wings in; somehow she looked more of an angel now, a gorgeous angel. Judai was a bit unsure of her, so he ran over her previous speech, looking for odd notes and elevations to suggest she was lying. He could find none.

"Y-yeah... I guess so... But still, where is he?"

"He was stolen by a rogue _agent_ from hell, Kaiser Ryo, who was one of the best agents of his time. Until one day his hair turned teal-blue and he developed a lust for bluenettes, including Johan. Before you ask, he lives in the shadow realms, an alternate reality to hell only much worse and evil."

"O-ok... Give me the directions and I'll go there."

"Oh no you're not! It's beyond dangerous in the shadow realms; you're not going without me. I'll protect you, my sweet dear." She stubbornly added

"Fine then! But if you lag behind I'm not going back for you."

"As long as we remain friends I couldn't care less."

So the two walked away from the cliff and onto the main road, which they followed for hours. "How far away is it? How long will it take?" the brunette wondered "We'll have to keep walking until midnight to the orphanage house, the one you and Haou came from and the one where we first met... and last met."

"So what happened to you, when we last saw each other you told us you were in hell...?"

Flashback

Yubel was once a beautiful, graceful angel, watching above all in the tall halls of heaven. She was only a child then, about 13 in human age, but already she was close to gaining her full wings and replace her old black ones.

But then on the day of the exam, she looked briefly down at the Earth not hoping to find anything other than what she normally finds: people, love, hate, wars, plague, famine, lust... Until she spotted the most beautiful and handsome person she ever laid her green and orange eyes over. He had luscious, earth-brown hair and matching eyes. His skin was pale and smooth whilst his face was as cute as a mini-puppy. But then his peaceful existence was disturbed by a gang of big, strong rugby jocks who had cornered him into a corner and tied him to the railings. They then began to take all of his and their clothes off and the biggest one began to rape Judai hard whilst the others were making him suck their cocks.

Yubel couldn't just sit there and watch, her crush was being raped! So she flew down, through the clouds and layers of migrating geese, and landed nearby Judai. "Oi! Leave him alone you perverts!"

She shot a lightning bolt from the tip of her fingers and zapped their ankles. They were completely frightened and therefore ran off in haste. "Oh, poor Judai are you ok?" she worriedly asked "Y-yeah... thanks to you... my sweet fallen angel..." he then passed out in tiredness.

This was the start of a beautiful relationship, first beginning with a month of friendship and then followed by two years of passionate love. Until one September evening, the Council of Angels grew wary of the situation and banished Yubel into the cold, dark depths of hell. There she remained for two years, only now returning thanks to Haou and Jehu.

Present

"I'm so sorry my beautiful angel..."

---

Oh, oh... Judai's falling for Yubel again! What will happen next?

Review and I'll update soon...


	3. Chapter 3

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Three**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Judai felt a tingle deep inside him, growing faster and faster until it exploded into guilt and his passionate love for Yubel, as passionate as his love for Johan. His heart was full of fluttering butterflies and his mind was only of her beauty and the time they shared.

**NO! Johan's my love! He's my everything and my forever... but Yubel's so beautiful and perfect and angelic... NO! **Judai was now confused out of his wits: who does he love? Who was perfect for him? He did, however, decide to not let Yubel see his love for her.

"So enough about me, how was your life after I gone, sweet Judai?"

Flashback

One dark, cloudy January evening, Judai was happily waiting for his friend and lover, Yubel. They had agreed to meet at the cinema as they were going to watch a romantic film. It was already 9:00 o'clock and so the streets were only illuminated by weak street lights and approaching cars. The approaching cars stopped near the cinema and the passengers got out with their partners and headed towards the cinema.

One by one, each pair went in, each time it wasn't Yubel. The movie soon began but Yubel was still missing. And as each minute passed Judai grew more worried and sad. Then after half an hour he knew that Yubel wasn't coming. His eyes began filling with tears, though they didn't fledge to a full blown cry.

He ran home, through the rain and wind, blinking his eyes to prevent a cry. He reached his house and noticed a note stuck to the door with a dark purple bow tied neatly on it: _To My Sweet Judai_. He untied the ribbon carefully and opened the note:

_Judai, if you're reading this then I'm so sorry, I'm beyond sorry, I would kneel down before you and apologise; if I were still here. As you know I was an angel once, until I came down from heaven to be with you, but angels aren't allowed to fall in love with mere mortals. Our relationship has lasted for so long without me being caught is only because of sheer luck. I'm afraid as you read this now the angels have come for me and will take me to the cold, dark depths of hell. I'm so sorry my sweet, lovely darling... I love you, remember that ok? I love you so much I would trade everything just to be with you. I love you..._

_Your Angel, Yubel_

The brunette's undeveloped tears now began to submerge his whole cheeks and was followed by sobbing, sorrowful cries of despair. His heart felt as though it broke into a million pieces, shattered and torn apart by the absence of Yubel. He cried and cried so loudly he could be heard over the thunder and from the other side of the village.

He was also heard by his brother, Haou, who ran straight out of the house only to see a weeping Judai. "Judai! What's wrong?!" the teen gave no reply but gave Haou the note from Yubel. The older brother scanned the piece of paper swiftly and once finished tightly hugged his brother. "Oh, Judai... I'm so sorry... There, there..."

Judai just kept crying and weeping resting his head on his brother's warm shoulders. "Yubel... My Yubel... P-please Yubel, c-come back to me..." Even more tears emerged, soaking Haou's shirt. They stood there all night, Haou comforting and reassuring whilst Judai cried in absolute mourning.

After months and months he was still crying, alone in his room. Sobbing and weeping, only stopping when he was presented food; even then he shed tears on his food. Then on a mid-March day, Judai finally regained his strengths and bravely went out once again. Though he was still sad, he was much better than on that January night. Then along came Jehu and Johan.

Judai always felt happy and cheery around Johan, almost forgetting Yubel altogether. They began to grow emotions and feelings for each other, until one September evening, they confessed their love and kissed.

Ending it there because I don't want to overwrite. I won't be updating until at least Saturday due to a school trip, so keep those reviews coming in.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is why this story is an M.

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Four**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"Oh Johan! You're so handsome and dreamy and perfect... I want your virgin self to stay with me forever." Kaiser Ryo ran his hands through Johan's smooth, blue hair whilst lightly massaging his head. He leaned in for a light kiss on the cheeks but the teen just jolted back, punching Ryo in the process.

"And you're so strong and independent. But don't worry I'll break you, soon you'll _want_ to be with me and soon you'll _beg_ for me, my sweet bluenette..."

Johan was covered in bruises and cuts, all stinging with intense pain though miniature in comparison with his hatred of Ryo. He sat in his corner, disgusted and afraid. He was dreading what Ryo would do next but he was also planning a way of killing him.

"Fuck off you rapist!"

"Well if you're going to treat me like one I guess I'll do so."

Ryo smacked Johan's pale cheeks hard but then quickly licked at the cuts, lapping at the blood. Then he tightly secured Johan's hands to the railings with some rope and then began stroking at his sexy body. He slowly pulled his dark purple jeans and his black underpants off and began teasing Johan with his stick. Johan only turned his head around and averted his eyes. Ryo gave up on his idea and just ripped off all Johan's clothes and threw them away.

"NO! Stop it! Please I'll do anything, just not this."

"Suck then..."

"W-what?"

"If you don't want me to fuck you then suck it..."

Johan hesitated and was about to reply until Ryo stuck his hard length in to his wet mouth and began thrusting it. Johan could do nothing about it, he was choking and he was crying from the pain. Then after about ten minutes a surge of white, sticky paste passed through the demon's length and drowned the whole of the teen's mouth, choking him and making him recoil and spit it out.

"Yeah... Now didn't that taste good? Do you want some more?"

"NO! Go fuck your dad or something, just piss off!"

"Oh backchat... I'll have to punish you for being so feisty my little slave."

So Ryo took his cock out of Johan's mouth and moved swiftly towards his ass. He then began to fuck him hard; Johan yelled in pain and agony and cried of deep anguish. This made him tighten up and made Ryo moan in pleasure and thrusting even faster. "YES!! I bet Judai was never as good as me..." Soon it became hot and painful and Johan could feel a slightly sticky liquid flowing down his thighs. He was too afraid to look but curiosity made him see the blood and cum dripping down from his ass.

"Fuck yes! You're so tight and warm... I think I've had enough for one night, good night my prince." Ryo followed this by shooting some cum onto Johan's tear-covered, bloody face and left him in tears and absolute despair.

He remained there for an hour until he noticed that his chains had broken and that Ryo was nowhere to be seen and so he ran off, cold and wet with nothing to where. He escaped Kaiser House and ran towards the empty, dark void of the shadow realm. **I'd rather go there than to stay and get raped!**

Though soon Ryo realised that his slave was gone and became enraged. "SHIT!" He hastily reached for his motorbike and drove off to hunt down Johan. As he rode through the mist and shadows he began planning things to do to Johan once they were back together, cruel things, cruel, evil things...

Johan never once stopped; he just kept sprinting away, though he knew Ryo wasn't far behind. Before long the thick fog thinned out and revealed a wooden door far in the distance, though still visible. He therefore headed for that as it could be his way out.

Once at the rather large door, Johan pulled it open and revealed a veil of bright light, protecting the image behind it but not the sound.

"Oh Judai, I've missed you so much my sweet love."

"I love you so much Yubel, _my_ fallen angel..."

0-0


	5. Chapter 5

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Five**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

"_Oh Judai, I've missed you so much my sweet love."_

"_I love you so much Yubel, my fallen angel..."_

The bright light soon faded and Johan was able to see the terrifying image on the other side of the door: Judai was kissing Yubel!

"W-what are you doing?!" Johan demanded "Leave him alone you witch!"

The two ex-partners quickly broke apart, looking away from each other, embarrassed and shy. "Johan... It's not what it looks like... honest." Judai replied in slight desperation "Please, you know I love you and I'd always love you."

"Then why the FUCK are you kissing her?!!" Johan cried angrily in anguish

"Look, Johan... Please don't blame my sweet Judai... It was m..."

"_My_ sweet Judai?! So you're hers now are you?! Well I guess I'll leave you two *sniffle* a-alone then..." Now silent tears ran down his cheek and he only ran off sobbing.

"NO, wait Johan!" Yubel and Judai shouted, swiftly following him.

They kept their chase for a while until they finally managed to caught up with him and Judai wrapped his arms tightly around Johan, comforting and clutching on to the bluenette. "I'm so sorry... I swear it was nothing... You know I love you with all my heart... I'm so sorry..." The brunette held Johan's head close to his chest but then Johan just threw himself back. "NO! How could you do this to me?! I loved you! I thought you were special, but you're just like all the other sluts! I HATE YOU!" He shouted sorrowfully and stared into Judai's brown eyes with his reddened and wet emerald eyes.

But before the brunette could reply, Ryo showed up on his flaming motorbike and grabbed Judai; a mistake for he was going to grab Johan. He then sped towards the entrance to the shadow realm and disappeared. "J-JUDAI!" Johan and Yubel shouted; Johan confused whether he was still in love.

He then shed tears of silent despair so Yubel cuddled him to comfort him. "GET OFF!" he cried desperately "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"I know... I'm so sorry... If there's anything I can do just say so." She then gave him a friendly hug. He was in such a deep emotional pain that he did nothing but held on as well. Her chest felt warm and delightful, her aroma was of a fresh, summer's day whilst her skin was as smooth as one of a newly born babe.

He didn't realise it, but he was slowly enjoying her hug and her presence, more than a friend should do. His sorrow gradually turned into a more blissful feeling, his grip on her tightened and their lips met in one warm, beautiful embrace.

...

Judai noticed that his capturer was focusing mainly on the road so he managed to hit Ryo and was released from his hold. "SHIT! Come back you little twat!" But Judai only kept running through the woods and towards his house. As Ryo was on his motorbike he couldn't chase after the brunette through the woods so he swiftly ditched it and ran after Judai. He tried but he just could not match Judai's nimbleness and agility so he got out his pistol and shot one round into the air. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO GET HURT THEN YOU'D BETTER COME BACK, NOW!" Ryo shouted. Judai ignored his request and kept running towards the end of the forest and the large road there.

**I'm so sorry... I'm coming Yube... Johan!** His mind was clouded by thoughts of Yubel and Johan, both he seems to love. He ignored this confusion and kept at it for several hours until he stopped at a road-side cafe; he knew that by now he had lost Ryo.

Yuki house

Johan gently pushed Yubel onto Judai's bed and slowly crawled on top of her. "Johan... No we shouldn't..." But he only ignored her and kept crawling up her, slowly undoing her clothes and licking the exposed skin. A chilling shiver of delight ran up her spine and made her eyes flutter and her to bite her lips. And, once fully on top of her, they kissed again in a much more loving and passionate kiss, precisely as pleasurable as Judai's kiss...

There you go, chapter five done and I am now racking my brains for ideas for the next chapter...

Review and I'll update soon...


	6. Chapter 6

Warning there is a bit of threesoming in this chapter.

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Six**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Judai rushed into his house and roughly slammed the door closed. He panted and breathed hard and so didn't straight away notice the almost familiar voices coming from his room. "Oh Johan..." "Yubel..." the voices whispered softly

He suddenly grew alert and hurried upstairs to his bedroom, to find Johan and Yubel, half-naked, on top of each other, wildly kissing. He felt sorrowful and almost disgusted yet mildly aroused and desire for the same thing. "JOHAN! YUBEL! What the hell are you two doing?" the brunette tried to look confused and disgusted, not aroused and wanting in. "I leave you guys, for what? A night? And already you two are having sex!"

Yubel and Johan averted their eyes from one another and stared at Judai, luring in him slightly. Those beautiful eyes luring him and visually seducing him... "Ummm... Judai! This... isn't what it looks like..." Yubel tried to reason. "Please don't hate us... I'm still in love with you... but I think also with Yubel..." Johan worriedly begged.

"Who says I disagreed with this?" he seductively purred. Judai then began to take his black, blood-covered shirt and got in the bed along with the two. They kissed each other on the lips, glad of Judai's return and their new-found love for each other.

Judai and Johan went first, wildly kissing and tightly hugging. Johan ran his nimble fingers through Judai's fine, brown hair, comforting him as well as giving him shiver down the spine. The brunette prodded his tongue into the bluenette's warm, tasty mouth, licking at every corner he came upon.

Then Judai and Yubel had their go; Yubel lay down on the bed and Judai crawled on top of her, licking her smooth, angelic legs and rubbing her chest and breasts. This made her close her eyes in pleasure and hold the sheets tightly. Then he made his way up and kissed her on her soft, purple lips and tasting summer strawberries.

And then finally Johan pushed Yubel gently onto the bed and pounced on her like a savage wolf. He licked at her pale, smooth neck, kissing it slowly and wetly. He held Yubel's head so they may stare fiercely into one another's eyes. Then they both leaned in savagely for a huge, warm, moist kiss filled with each other's tongues licking and embracing the other.

But then suddenly a huge slamming noise echoed from downstairs and the shouts of a near-insane person was heard by all three lovers. "JUDAI! JOHAN! I'M GOING TO GET ONE OF YOU AND YOU'LL BE MINE FOREVER!" Then loud, thumping footsteps thundered up the stairs and were swiftly becoming louder. The footsteps stopped but now a sound of something being pasted to the door handle came. Then the smell of a small fire lingered through the door and was followed by a small explosion and the wooden door disintegrating into sawdust.

Ryo stood angrily at the door, rage flaming in his eyes whilst hands clenched in fury. He raised his hands and tried to grab Johan but Yubel pushed him away and barely missed the punch. She turned around so she could shelter Judai and Johan with her black wings but was instead grabbed by Ryo and carried out.

The two boys ran after her but she told them not to do it and to save themselves. They ignored this and so kept chasing after them but then Yubel raised a wall of fire in front of them, using up the last of her magic, and so they understood. Both cried and wept for their beloved Yubel; Judai leaned against Johan's strong shoulders and the two boyfriends tried to comfort each other as best they could.

Back in the shadow realm

Ryo threw Yubel into a corner where she scurried timidly back. Ryo's eyes now filling with thoughts of lust and perversion, he therefore chained her arms to the wall and chained her legs to the ceiling. "PISS OFF YOU RAPIST!" she shouted in fear "You're a naughty girl aren't you?" he teasingly whispered "You're going to be so much better than the other two..."

He slowly took of her dark purple thong and took off his black, skinny jeans and black, sexy underpants. He entered her quickly and vigorously, sparing no effort in his rape. He thrusted in and out so quickly blood soon began to pour down from Yubel's untouched entrance. She cried and moaned in pain and despair but only made Ryo go quicker and harder...

He then began to thrust his fist into her ass and blood spewed there as well. She cried and cried until tears became stained in red-blood and her whole body was covered in the thick, rich blood. The pain was unbearable, it was as though she was about to die. She missed her two boyfriends and wished they were there to help her... but something in her didn't want them there... Something in her like the feeling of the pool of blood under her feet... Something in her wanted to feel the warm, thick red liquid to flow down her... Something in her loved the pain... She loved him...


	7. Chapter 7: Bloody Wrong

Warning: This chapter probably has my most 'disgusting' and explicit content for a chapter. You've been warned...

**Yubel: The Fallen Angel**

**Chapter Seven: Bloody Wrong**

**By JadenXJesse lover**

Yubel's sweet, thick blood was now everywhere; all over her and all over Ryo. She felt weaker but in so much pleasure. "MORE! MORE! I WANT IT SO BAD!" she moaned in painful delight. Her eyes filled with tears of agony and disgust but also with tears of lust and pleasure. Ryo stopped thrusting himself into Yubel and began to lick at her blood covered neck.

It tasted sweet like honey with a metallic twang. He rolled the thick liquid around his tongue, tasting it slowly. He then kissed Yubel so she may taste the blood as well. The blood went to and fro in their wet mouths and made Yubel close her eyes in bliss. They hugged tightly and they could feel the sticky blood keeping them together.

They then stopped and licked each other, savouring the rich, oozing blood. They rolled around in the pool of blood underneath them and made sweet, bloody love on the floor. Ryo was on top of her, thrusting his cock into her once more, much harder and faster now. "YES! YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, RYO! YES!!!" she cried.

She could feel the muscles in her contracting and ripping apart, the bottom of her stomach being constantly stabbed by his cock. She could feel him becoming harder and longer as well as wetter and stickier.

He held her tight to his chest, kissing her and letting her bite his tongue to quench her pain and pleasure. Their soft, warm, bloody lips locked together and their long tongues going in deep. He slithered his hand down her moist body, around her hips and towards her arse. He slapped it hard and continuously, leaving a red, hand-shaped mark and slid his hand even further in. First he used one finger, feeling his way around to find her soft spot. He found a large, wet bump which, when touched, made her moan even harder, biting her lips so hard she cut herself. Now another, lubed finger went in, found its partner and then helped the first finger.

She moaned and moaned, louder and louder, screaming for joy. And as the third finger joined in, she passed out from the sheer pain and bliss...

The End...

...

I'm going to leave it unfinished so you may imagine what happens next as you please. And you can flame as much as you like, I'll just ignore hate comments...


End file.
